Never Forgotten
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie feels that Rachel is too busy for her and now she believes that Rachel has forgotten all about her! But Rachel proves that she would never forget Cassie.


**A story requested from guestsurprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie waited rather impatiently at the Grant Mansion. She and Rachel were suppose to spend some quality time together at the mall. But the problem was, Rachel was extremely busy with work and keeping the Grant Mansion safe from any intruders while the aliens weren't around.

Hours have past. And Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

Now Cassie sadly laid down on the window seat, full of heartbreak. This has been the third time in a row that she had been stood up.

The next morning, Cassie was having cereal all by her lonesome...

"Cassie?"

The young girl jumped and almost dropped her spoon. "Oh! Uh, morning, Rachel." She put on a smile.

"Are you okay, Cass?" Rachel asked as she came closer.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just eating my breakfast." Cassie said with her plastered on smile. "Anyway, I'm gonna be late for school." She quickly slurped up her milk, put her bowl in the sink, and walked off.

Rachel just stood there.

"But it's Saturday..."

Later that day, Rachel spotted Cassie at the park, swinging on the swing set all by herself. She shouldn't be there by herself.

Rachel had to talk to her. "Cassie, can I ask you something?"

Cassie stopped singing. "Uh, yeah, What's up?"

"Is there something wrong? Are you upset about last night?"

Sensing a ripple in the Rachel-sphere, Cassie put on her fake smile yet again. "Oh, no. I'm not. I know you're busy and all, so it's not a big deal." And she got off the swings and took off.

But Rachel wasn't fooled one bit. Something was definitely off.

Later that day, Rachel had to set a plan in motion. In the living room, she pondered and pondered.

"What's up, Rach?"

Rachel looked up and saw Snare-oh.

"Oh, hey. Snare-oh." she said. "Cassie's hurting because I've missed out on hanging out with her. I know she's saying it's no big deal but I can tell that she's hurting."

"Hmm, sounds pretty serious." Snare-oh said. "Perhaps I can lend a hand."

* * *

That evening, Cassie was watching TV. She was still thinking about Rachel being so busy that she would forget about her. But she tried to put it all behind her, yet deep down, she can't.

"Oh, Cassie."

Cassie jumped hearing the eerie singsong voice of a certain mummy. She turned around and there was Snare-oh looking back at her. Cassie hopped off the couch and was about to run until Snare-oh stepped in front of her.

"What's the rush?" asked the mummy. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all!" Cassie insisted. But when she saw the mummy's bandage tendrils unfurl towards her, she immediately began running.

Snare-oh sighed. "No one could have seen that coming." he said with much sarcasm. He took off after her.

Cassie ran and hoped that the mischievous mummy didn't catch her. But Snare-oh was fast as lightening and grabbed Cassie in his tendrils.

"Snare-oh! LET GO!" Cassie demanded.

The mummy shook his head. "Nope, Rachel wants to talk to you, dear."

He brought Cassie to Rachel's room and tied her securely to the bed. "She's all yours, Rach." said Snare-oh.

Rachel nodded and turned her attention to Cassie. "Cassie, I know you're upset about us not spending time together because I'm so busy."

"But I'm not upset! Do I look upset? Besides the fact that you had Snare-oh tie me up and bring me here?!" Cassie implored.

"I can tell you are upset because I'm upset for mot spending time with you!" Rachel said.

Cassie was shocked. She did not expect to hear that.

"And if I fell bad about it, then there's no doubt that you feel bad as well." said Rachel. "And how do you think I feel when you're suffering and you don't tell me about it? Even worse!"

Now Cassie felt really guilty.

"Remember, Cassie; Communication is good." Rachel told her. "It's one thing that makes this world a less complicated place."

"Well, I never wanted to make you feel bad. I just knew you were too busy and didn't want to complain and make things worse." Her eyes glistened a little. "And to be honest, I thought you would forget all about me..." Her lip started to quiver.

"You would never make things worse." Rachel said. She held Cassie in a warm embrace. "And I would never forget you, Cassie. You're like a sister to me and everyone else here." She held her tighter. "I'm just sorry. I never meant to make to think that way. And I never will again."

Cassie smiled until Rachel got that glint in her eye. "In fact," Rachel said. "I think I know how to make it up to you. Starting with this!" Rachel began tickling Cassie's tummy.

"AH! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ehehehehehehahahahahaha! Hehehehehey! Stop!" Cassie laughed out.

"I think this is just what you needed." Rachel said as she kept tickling. She then attacked Cassie's feet.

"OH, NO! Not there!" Cassie pleaded. But Rachel was all over her feet and tickled her toes silly.

Cassie laughed and cackled like crazy. Her feet and toes were so ticklish. It wasn't until she was too tired to laugh that Rachel stopped. She untied Cassie and hugged her.

"Listen, Cassie. Tomorrow, I have no work. So we're gonna have the whole day to ourselves and go nuts!" she said excitedly. "How's that sound?"

Cassie smiled and returned the hug. "Sounds great."

The next day, Rachel kept her word. They went to the mall and spent the whole entire day shopping, trying on clothes, taking silly selfies, and just having an all time, girls' day out.

And from that day forward, Cassie knew for sure that she would never be forgotten. And that Rachel would never turn her back on anyone she loves.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! Now, I need to catch up on my own stories! So I'll be taking a request break! Thanks! :D**


End file.
